


Keeping Renesmee

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Baby Renesmee Cullen, Bathing/Washing, Dark Bella Swan, Dark Edward Cullen, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Renesmee's body grew up fast...but her parents have refused to allow her to. She'll stay their little girl and never go to Jacob, not if they have anything to say about it.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Renesmee Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Renesmee Cullen & Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Keeping Renesmee

Renesmee is 18, but from how her parents acts, you'd never know. She still has a curfew, is barely allowed to leave the house and her punishments are embarrassing as hell. She tries to follow the rules, just to avoid their wrath, but sometimes it is near impossible. She's now an adult, she can do what she wants!

So, she stayed out late with some friends, well past her 9:00 curfew. When she comes walking back in the house, both parents are waiting for her, a permanent frown on both faces.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Edward chides. "Where have you been?"

"Just out with some friends."

"It's 11:00, your curfew is 9. You know this."

Renesmee sighs. "But Dad…"

"No buts," Bella interrupts "You are still our child, Renesmee and what we say goes

Renesmee wants to object, when she saw the belt in her father's hands. Her face turns pale and she started backing up. "No! I'm an adult! You can't spank me!"

"You disrespected the rules, Renesmee," Edward tells her. "Now be a big girl and come here, take your punishment before bedtime."

Right, she still has a bedtime, despite being 18. It was typically 9:30.

"Renesmee! Here! Now! Or it gets worse."

Renesmee sighs and walks over to her dad. He grabs her by a loop in her jeans and pulls her over his lap. She frowns, kicking her legs a little. "Daddy!" She whined. "Can't you stand me up for a spanking?"

"You know how it works." He unbuttons her jeans and Bella pulled them down. Next, Edward grips her underwear. Renesmee turns bright red.

"Daddy! No! I'm too big for this!"

"No, Nessie, you're not." She feels a tear fall down her face as her panties are slid down, falling at her knees. "Why are you getting a spanking, Renesmee?"

"Because you suck!" He smacks her bottom with his palm, hard, causing her to yelp. "Because I was late!"

"And is it nice to be late?" He asks giving her another smack and causing another yelp./

"No!"

"Does it worry Mommy and Daddy when you're late?" Two more smacks and she's wiggling, which earns her a smack to her thighs.

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

"I don't know about that, but you will be."

The spanking begins with just her father's hands. He makes sure to be even to each cheek, getting them a pale red as he does. He lands some smacks to her thighs as well, so she'll stay still. She's crying before it's even over, begging for him to stop.

"The warmup is done, Ness," he tells her. Renesmee sniffles, just the warm up? "Now it's time for the belt."

"Please, Daddy!" Renesmee begs. "I've learned my lesson."

"See, I don't think you have," Bella interrupts. "And I think we need to show you who's boss."

Renesmee buries her face in her hands and braces herself for the first smack of the thick leather. It collides with her so quickly and harshly, that she lets out a howl. He continues and she doesn't dare wiggle anymore. She just wants this to end, she wants her daddy to cuddle her and say he loves her.

 _You're not a baby!_ She argues with herself. _You don't need that from them!_

Except she does. She really, really does. They've trained her to need their unconditional love, even if it's treating her like a small child.

The belt is leaving a mark and she knows it, which makes her sob even more. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry, Mommy!" She cries out, her lip trembling as the tears fall faster.

"We know you are, Pumpkin," Edward coos. "It's harder on us than it is on you."

She finds that incredibly hard to believe, but says nothing in the meantime

Finally, it's finished and she's just a sobbing mess on her daddy's lap, her butt aching. Edward kisses her head and stands her up.

"Go sit on the naughty stool, Nessie," he orders. She nods, knowing it's not worth the fight and goes to pull her panties up. "No, you keep those down."

She looks at him with big eyes. "But it'll hurt."

"You made that choice. Now go."

Renesmee sighs but goes to the corner, sitting down on the bright pink wooden stool. She hisses in pain as her hot butt connects with the cool wood. But, she sits there, squirming and crying, knowing her time will increase as she sits. Her mom sets the timer for 18 minutes, the only time they acknowledge her true age is when they put her in timeout.

After 5 minutes, Renesmee has to pee but she knows better than to ask to get up. She can hold it. She knows she can.

Except it gets worse as the minutes tick by. When she's out with friends, time flies. It seems to move slower when she's punished. She tries to think of other things, anything else to not make her pee.

Sadly, her bladder gives out when there's just 3 minutes left on the clock. It soaks her bottom, the stool and begins to drip down her legs. Renesmee begins to cry again. Not for the accident, but for what will come next.

Her parents ignore her until the timer dings. Bella walks over and goes to help her up but then frowns when she sees the mess there.

"Oh Nessie," she says, softly. "Did you have an accident?"

"I had to go potty! But I was in timeout! It's not my fault!"

"Of course it's not, Angel, come here." She takes Renesmee by the hand and peels her off the stool. "Edward, could you clean up this mess, I have to give baby girl a bath."

"Why…oh…" Edward sees the mess. "Oh Nessie, it's okay. Accidents happen."

Bella leads her up the stairs, her bright red bottom still on display, her underwear still at her knees, mocking her. In the bathroom, Bella removes them and then takes off her t-shirt. She starts the bath and adds in some bubbles. Once it's ready, a sniffling Renesmee is placed inside. She allows her mother to lather her up, getting under her neck and behind the ears.

"Mommy, do I have to wear a diaper?" she asks.

"You know the rules," Bella tells her. "You have an accident, you wear one. If you're dry for three days, you can go back to big girl underwear."

"But it's not my fault! I'm not allowed to get up in timeout!"

"Yes, but a big girl could hold it."

Renesmee frowns. She wants to believe that's true, but it just doesn't seem right. Her mom scrubs her face with a washcloth before using another to wipe her bum and Renesmee winces.

"You need to be nice and clean, we don't want another rash, now do we?"

Renesmee nods. She hated that damn rash. Even though she was accident free, she still had to wear diapers until it cleared up, just because they were more comfortable. Now her bottom gets checked daily, which is pretty embarrassing.

Once Bella is done washing her, she wraps her daughter in a pink fluffy towel. Renesmee lays her head on her mom's shoulder as she's carried down the hall to her room. It's still decorated for a little kid. Rosebud wallpaper trims the walls with pictures of nursery rhyme characters framed on each wall. A white changing table sits in the corner, with tons of diaper supplies underneath. She has a matching wardrobe that sits on the opposite side, filled with her embarrassing punishment clothes. The few grown up outfits she has stay in the closet. Finally, her bed is queen size but it's got bubblegum pink sheets and blankets with tons of stuffed animals around it. A tea set is in the corner, china dolls sit on a shelf. The bookcase contains baby books, all about learning shapes and numbers.

Bella lays Renesmee onto the changing table and removes the blanket. She slides a fluffy white diaper under her and sprinkles on a good amount of baby powder. She then tapes up the diaper tightly, grabbing another taping that on underneath. Renesmee frowns, knowing she really messed up this time. Her mom plucks up the pink nightgown from the side and slides it over her, it not even covering the rim of her diaper. Pink nighttime booties are tied to Renesmee's feet and her hair is sorted into two braids that Alice taught Bella how to do. The final touch is a pink pacifier which is clipped to the nightgown.

"There we go, all ready for bed," Bella coos, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She lifts Renesmee up and carries her to the bed, tucking her in under the covers nice and tight. She's surrounded by dozens of stuffed animals, a plush tiger pressed against her cheek.

"Look what Daddy has," Edward says from the doorway. Renesmee looks up and sees a bottle in his hands. "I know just what my princess needs to go night night. Does Mommy want to feed our baby girl?"

"Yes, I do. You got to spank that little bottom, let me do this."

Renesmee's cheeks burn with embarrassment. Her mom takes the bottle from her dad and removes her pacifier, allowing it to fall off with the leash it's attached to. Bella props Renesmee up a bit and puts the bottle into her mouth. Renesmee sucks on it, letting the warm formula flow through her body. Edward grabs a copy of "The Princess and the Pea" and begins to read in exaggerated voices. She tries to fight off sleep, but after a few minutes and half the bottle being gone, she drifts off to sleep. Bella returns the pacifier to her mouth and they each kiss one side of her face.

"Goodnight our little princess," Bella coos.

"Edward takes his wife's hand. "Let's see Jacob take us from her now."


End file.
